


I Can't Sleep ...

by Dulin



Series: The Endless Conversations Arc [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariemeia can't sleep and comes to knock on Zechs' door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Sleep ...

"I can't sleep …"

Mariemeia had tried to sneak up on him while he was sleeping, and he had to admit that she was good. But he had heard her arrive anyway. Being a soldier did not exactly make for quiet nights. Nightmares also played a part, so that his sleep was more a light doze that the tiniest sound could break.

She was framed in the doorway, a little shadow darker than the rest. He was sitting on the bed, his hands on his knees. She was holding something that looked like a teddy bear with a big bow around its neck.

She did not apologize, just took a step inside.

"Can I stay here for a little while ?"

Zechs sighed.

"Of course. Come on in," he said.

She took another step, hesitant, her hand squeezing the stuffed animal tight. Zechs held his hand out to her, and after a few seconds she marched up to him and took it. Her fingers were cold. He wondered just how long she had been up.

She stared at him, and suddenly the teddy fell on the floor, and her other hand touched strands of silver blond hair, pushing them out of his face.

"I am afraid to say, Mr. Merquise, that I do not think I like you very much at the moment," she whispered.

"I am afraid to say that the feeling is unfortunately mutual, Miss Khushrenada," Zechs answered, suddenly standing up to avoid the contact. "You can have the bed. I will take the chair."

She looked unsure for a moment, then picked her teddy bear up and climbed into the bed. The chair wasn't very comfortable, mostly because it was made to be looked at rather than to be sat on, but Zechs had had much worse.

"Do you think that … maybe one day, we will like each other, even a little ?" He heard her ask, her voice quiet and expectant.

He tried to find a more comfortable position.

"I hope we will, Miss Khushrenada. I hope we will."


End file.
